Ejo Jo
Ejo Jo is the antagonist in BoBoiBoy. He is also the first alien from Ata Ta Tiga who was able to steal the Power Bands. Story BoBoiBoy Season 2, Episode 1 He makes his first appearance in his spaceship in outer space with Bago Go. He said that he has been looking for Adu Du's spaceship for a long time, and asked Bago Go how much the price of the spaceship is. Bago Go told him that the spaceship worth 80 million and 80 cents after a discount. When he is thinking about it, Bago Go told him that they shouldn't keep too much money. He then persuaded Ejo Jo with compliments, and saying that it's too bad that he didn't own the spaceship yet to complete his collection. Just when Bago Go was about to tell him his opinion, Ejo Jo dropped a pile of cash on him. Bago Go then transferred the antique spaceship right next to Ejojo's gigantic spaceship. Season 2, Episode 3 Ejo Jo tested if Adu Du's spaceship is working. After testing it and finding that it was operational, Ejo Jo searches through the data of the spaceship, going through multiple files until he reached a file containing the objectives and reports about Adu Du's mission. He learned about BoBoiBoy and the cocoa power from there. Season 2, Episode 10 Ejo Jo managed to receive complete information about Adu Du, Probe and Computer as well as BoBoiBoy and his friends. He then tries to connect to Adu Du's monitor and succeeds. Adu Du sought to disconnect him, but failed. After discussing with Probe, Adu Du tries to convince Ejo Jo to stay away from Earth due to BoBoiBoy and his friend's powers. Ejo Jo. however, is not afraid by BoBoiBoy's abilities, and managed to explain and corrects Adu Du's lacking information of Yaya's, Ying's, Gopal's, and Fang's powers logically. Ejo Jo then tells Adu Du to prepare his base as he will arrive on Earth in 12 hours. Season 2, Episode 11 He was on his way to the Earth at full speed. In the last scene of the episode, his spaceship has landed over BoBoiBoy's school. Season 2, Episode 12 Ejo Jo jumped down from his spaceship and lands on Papa Zola's car, (much to his dismay) and shouts for BoBoiBoy and his friends to come down. After that, he demands BoBoiBoy to give him and his friends' powers and the Power Sphere to him. Before BoBoiBoy could finish his sentence, Adu Du cuts him off, finishing his sentence. Ejo Jo then laughs and mocks Adu Du for wearing a school uniform. Adu Du replied saying that he wears what he wants to, and demands for Ejo Jo to leave. Adu Du also stated that the powers of BoBoiBoy and his gang along with the Power Sphere are only for him to take. Ejo Jo then tells Adu Du that he shouldn't defy him, and aims an advanced gun at him. Probe, however, makes him miss the shot by throwing a bucket at his hand, making the shot hit the school building instead. Ejo Jo gets furious at Probe, insulting him. Probe was unhappy and calls himself a battle robot. Ejo Jo laughs and commands his computer to bring down 'a true battle robot', which is PETAI. Everyone then laughs (much to a vegetable reference), making Ejo Jo furious. He then explains the robot's full name which is shortened into PETAI, but everyone still laughs. Frustrated, he commands PETAI to attack Probe, in which PETAI was successful (by destroying Probe). BoBoiBoy and his friends tried to go after Probe. Ejo Jo noticed this and shot them using his spaceship's laser cannon. After Probe's brutal destruction, Adu Du became emotionally furious and carelessly tried to shoot Ejo Jo, who was protected by PETAI. Ejo Jo punched him and aims another gun at him, but was intervened by Boboiboy. After a long battle, he commands his Computer to teleport them into his spaceship, in which he locks his hostages into. Season 2, Episode 13 Ejo Jo was holding Ying, Yaya and Gopal's power bands after his victory in previous episode. Ying mocked him causing him to give them a cold-eyed look, scaring them. He asked his computer for the location of Boboiboy and Fang. The computer apologized coming off with no results. Gopal tells him that Boboiboy will finish him off soon, however Ejo Jo mocked him saying that he "ran off". After Papa Zola's attempt to loosen the tense among his pupils, Ejo Jo electrocuted them. He wondered the whereabouts of Boboiboy and Fang. After learning their location through Adu Du, he went to Adu Du's base and called them out, the latter sending PETAI to battle them. But despite BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm, Cyclone and Earthquake's effort to defeat PETAI, they failed. However, just when PETAI was about to finish the three, Fang intervene and used his Shadow Dragon to destroy PETAI. Ejo Jo prepared himself to battle Boboiboy by his own. With Gopal, Ying and Yaya's Power Bands, he declared that he will defeat BoBoiBoy, leading up to the third season of the series. Season 3, Episode 1 Ejo Jo lands on the ground, creating a 2 yards-sized crater. Ejo Jo starts by using Yaya, Ying and then Gopal's power band against BoBoiBoy. Ejo Jo almost defeated BoBoiBoy, but failed because Mukalakus sudden appearance. The fight then continues with Ejo Jo fighting the two. At the end of the fight, he puts on an act to make the entire gang fall into his trap, then trapping them in a shadow cocoon with Fang's power. It is unknown how Ejo Jo got Fang's power band in the first place, but it is known that Ejo Jo stole it after Fang fainted. Season 3, Episode 2 After the gang had fallen into Ejo Jo's trap, The Truth Trio (Papa Zola, Tok Aba, Iwan) attempted to battle Ejo Jo by using the remaining power bands to save them. Papa Zola interrupted Ejo Jo when he is trying to concentrate on creating the Shadow Dragon. Frustrated during the process, he tells Papa Zola to shut up. After reaching the maximum power required to create the Shadow Dragon, Papa Zola kicked him with "The Kick of Handsomeness", completely stopping the whole process. Angered and challenged, he created a shadow manipulation of himself, sending it off to prevent Papa Zola from interrupting him further. Just when the shadow is about to finish him, Tok Aba used Ying's power and slowed down the time to protect Papa Zola. (Also making fun of the self shadow manipulation at the same time) When Papa Zola complimented Tok Aba, Ejo Jo laughed as he turns the sky dark again. A gigantic Shadow Dragon emerges from the dark sky, and attempts to eat the shadow cocoon. They were freed from the cocoon thanks to Iwan's help. Boboiboy managed to defeat Ejo Jo. Ejo Jo commanded computer to take him into the ship just in time before Adu Du ambushed him. Season 3, Episode 8 Bago Go tells BoBoiBoy that he had injured Ejo Jo causing him to have entered Bago Go's hospital and owed the hospital fees until he mortgaged the spaceship back to bear the cost which is too expensive. Season 3, Episode 20 He makes another appearance at the end of the episode. He became the Bago Go's experiment. Bago Go called him as "Super Ejo Jojojo". He woke up and broke out of the chamber glass, saying he has returned. Season 3, Episode 22 He was seen in his spaceship hearing the report about Shield Monster's failure. He then directed his Computer to go to Earth at maximum speed. Season 3, Episode 24 He came back to Earth and prepared to finish BoBoiBoy and the others by using his Suit Armor Mecha Blaster And Laser (a.k.a SAMBAL) and his troop of PETAI. They laughed again at his silly acronym. He was surprised for the second time, and does the exact same thing from Season 2, Episode 12. Later; he discovered that his rival and Lahap has also arrived to finish him and his troops. (Possibly after learning his true intention, since they are revealed to be affiliated with TAPOPS) After they destroyed his troops, he was caught by Lahap into his rival's spaceship. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. Skills and Abilities He was only regular alien, but he temporarily got powers from BoBoiBoy's friends' power watches and put them to his suit armor against BoBoiBoy's friends. Gravity Manipulation When he had Yaya's Power Band, he had the ability to manipulate gravity. *'Mighty Punch': Ejo Jo was able to punch Boboiboy with full speed and full force. *'Gravity Kick': Ejo Jo focused the gravity around his leg and kicked Boboiboy's earth golem's face with a strong force, breaking it. Time Manipulation When he had Ying's Power Band, he had the ability to manipulate time. *'Speed Changing': Ejo Jo was able to change the speed around him. He used this after kicking the rocks he had brought up, so that it could hit Boboiboy and give him no time to counter attack. *'Time Slow Down': He slowed down the time after bringing the rocks up so that he could kick all of the rocks towards Boboiboy. He used this again to slow down the thunder swords raining down from the sky. Molecule Manipulation When he had Gopal's Power Band, he had the ability to manipulate objects. *'Glass Transformation': When Ejo Jo manipulates the gravity around Boboiboy Earthquake and his earth golem, he transformed the golem into glass and shattered it. He attempts to use this transformation again with Adu Du's Mukalakus, but failed. *'Paper Transformation': When Boboiboy tries to attack Ejo Jo with ground wave, he transformed the attack into hundreds of papers from note books. *'Metal Transformation': Ejo Jo transformed the rocks into sharp metals so it can go through Boboiboy's earth wall defense. This has slightly injured Boboiboy's face. *'Molecule Transformation Shot': Ejo Jo tries to transform Mukalakus by shooting molecule transformation at it, but Boboiboy Cyclone protected it by creating a cyclone ball, causing Ejo Jo shots to go all over the place, transforming wood fences and used cars into glass instead. *'Molecule Transformation': No information available. Shadow Manipulation When he had Fang's Power Band, he had the ability to Manipulate shadows. *'Shadow Fingers': He used this to push Yaya, Ying and Gopal's powerbands out of the way. Then he shaped a cocoon to trap Boboiboy and his friends. *'Shadow Cocoon': He made the shadow cocoon using shadow fingers to trap Boboiboy and his friends. *'Self Shadow': He created a shadow manipulation of himself to prevent Papa Zola from interrupting him. **'Kick of Death': The main attack for Ejo Jo's self shadow manipulation. *'Shadow Dragon': Ejo Jo created the gigantic shadow dragon by using his maximum power to eat the shadow cocoon along with Boboiboy and his friends. Quotes * "Excellent. This is excellent." * "A Knapsack of Roses? What is all this?" * "It fits him perfectly. Probe. Problem." * "Oh all of my slaves..How fare is your preparation of my new home on earth?" * "What, you think I'm short of knowledge just like you? I know all about your operation to get cocoa energy, and the power sphere." * "Hey, you wanna plan something switch off the mic! I can hear you!" * "Not only that you're pathetic, you're also deaf. It's molecul! Not schools." * "And who are you to stop me, huh?" * "Low and behold;The real destroyer robot. Daisy!" * "Silence!" Trivia *He is the third alien character introduced in the series. The first being Adu Du, and the second being Bago Go. **He is also the third character to be voiced by Noriman Saffian. The first being the unnamed passenger and the second was Mr. Biscuit. *When Computer said that if Adu Du spread the news that he had found cocoa power on Earth, The General and the rest of the aliens of Ata Ta Tiga will follow him on Earth which was Adu Du and Probe are worrying about. It was referred to him. *Although he may have information about BoBoiBoy and his friends' powers, he never found out what's BoBoiBoy and his friends' weaknesses, let alone bothered to figure it out. *He is a former elite soldier from planet Ata Ta Tiga that was kicked out as many violations as a result of his big-headed attitude and failure to follow orders. *He looks like Adu Du, but has a manlier face and a red line (possibly a scar or a tattoo), because of the fact that they came from the same race. *Like Adu Du and Bago Go, his eyes were glowing yellow when he made his first appearance. *There are rumors that he was one of the famous team of mercenaries in planet Ata Ta Tiga. *Unlike Adu Du and Bago Go, he's taller than them. *He is the first alien invader who captured power bands. **He returned once again in Season 3, Episode 24. Surprisingly, he was quickly defeated by his rival, Kaizo. *Ejo Jo bears some similarities to another one of BoBoiBoy's enemies, Bora Ra; **Both had managed to capture Ochobot from Tok Aba and BoBoiBoy's Cocoa Shop. **Both had released a massively scaled power as the last attack. Ejo Jo unleashed a giant Shadow Dragon in Season 3, Episode 2 while Bora Ra unleashed his Gargantuan Black Hole in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. **Both had managed to capture BoBoiBoy's friends as their hostage. Ejo Jo kidnaps Yaya, Ying, Gopal, BoBoiBoy's classmates, and even Papa Zola because they got captured by PETAI while Bora Ra kidnaps Adu Du, Probe, and Papa Zola because they got busted by Gaga Naz. **Both had acquired powers through means of force. Ejo Jo managed to steal Yaya, Gopal, Ying and Fang's powers while Bora Ra succeeded in extracting the Teleportation Power. **During both Ejo Jo and Bora Ra's reign of terror on the protagonists, there seemed to be a comical shtick going on about how small characters have deep voices: Iwan and Cici Ko. **The way Ejo Jo had contacted his Computer to get him out of trouble and to escape from danger is reminiscent to how Bora Ra had demanded Yoyo Oo for the teleportation coordinates so they could get away. **Adu Du had fooled both Ejo Jo and Bora Ra. Adu Du had fooled Ejo Jo into getting him to come and face BoBoiBoy and Fang so the two could defeat him as planned while Adu Du had tricked Bora Ra through giving him false coordinates. **While Ejo Jo had contributed significantly to Probe's destruction, Bora Ra had caused Ochobot's untimely demise. However, both bots end up being revived once more. **Other than the fact that Ejo Jo and Bora Ra had managed to keep Papa Zola hostage, they had also commented on how the human race is 'unable to advance' or is 'doomed' to have someone like Papa Zola. Ejo Jo having stated such in Season 2, Episode 13 when Papa Zola was busy giving his students cards to promote his 'speech giving services'. Bora Ra had made such a comment when Papa Zola was taking a selfie in the movie. **Both are seen as ruthless, as expressed by Fang and Adu Du. *A recurring gag over Ejo Jo is that every time he is ready to take out BoBoiBoy and his friends and introduce his powerful assets, the said assets' shortened name (PETAI and S.A.M.B.A.L.) would sound so hilarious. Everyone roars with laughter and not taking it seriously until the said assets revealed to have deadly capacities where they are eventually threatened. **Although, he said the S.A.M.B.A.L. meaning first before the acronym. * According to his Spacebook in Season 3, Episode 24 it was revealed that: ** He lives in Face 3, Sector 24. ** He was a student at Sector 7, Military Academy. ** He is from Face 7, Sector 63. * In the English translation, Ejo Jo's voice sounds gentler and quite aggressive, especially when laughing compared to his original voice. The difference can be noticed in both English and Malay version of Season 2 Episode 10. Gallery Videos BoBoiBoy OST Ejo Jo's Theme BoBoiBoy VS Ejo Jo (HD) BoBoiBoy & Adu Du VS Ejo Jo HD BoBoiBoy Golem Naga Tanah vs Naga Bayang Ejo Jo HD See also * PETAI * Computer * Adu Du * Kubulus ms:Ejo Jo id:Ejo Jo tl:Ejo Jo Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Kubulus Category:Bullies Category:Second Class Category:BoBoiBoy's Enemies Category:Characters voiced by Noriman Saffian